How To Win The Soul Of A Dragon
by VintageGirl71
Summary: Alexa Cornwell and her dragon, Thunderlight, were said to be dead. Everyone saw them die when they saved Alexa's best friend, Hiccup, and his dragon, Toothless, from a fire. It's been 5 years since then. Now, they have both returned to their home, Berk, but things have changed. Set in HTTYD2, mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Before you start reading, I want to explain some things:**

 **1-My first language isn't English, it's Spanish so there may be some grammar mistakes in the story, if you find any please correct them in the comments** _ **in a nice and calm way.**_

 **2-There are 2 types of chapters in this story: the first one is something that happened before Lexa 'died' (HTTYD) and the second one is something that happens after her death, meaning it's happening like right now (HTTYD2)**

 **3-Up until chapter 10, the situations are the ones that happen in the first 30-40 minutes( I truly don't remember) of the second movie from Lexa's point of view, and then it will diverge from canon until chapter 18 or so ( If we include the flashback chapters). After that I will return to canon.**

 **4-I've got nothing against Hiccstrid, I think they look really cute together. Just in case anyone's wondering.**

 **Did anything I write made sense? I don't even know.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story!**

 _So I, I bet my life, I bet my life_

 _I bet my life on you_

 _I, I bet my life, I bet my life_

 _I bet my life on you_

 _-I Bet My Life, Imagine Dragons_

 **This happened minutes before Lexa's 'death':**

"He's up!" yelled Astrid as Hiccup and Toothless emerged from the ground and up to the sky. Me and Thunderlight flew towards The Red Death to distract it, but, somehow, the best ended up in front of Astrid and the Nadder about to swallow them whole, while her dragon tried, in vain, to fly away.

I was about to go towards them and help them, but a blast of plasma hit the beast; plasma I would recognize anywhere.

Toothless.

And that's when I realized, she wouldn't need help anyways. Toothless was fast, he never failed on his shots and he had a great rider; the blast of plasma threw Astrid off her dragon, while the beast got momentarily stunned, so that gave them a chance to escape (Although Astrid was falling to the ground, but, of course, Hiccup and Toothless caught her before she hit the ground and left her on the floor gently)

After rescuing the girl, Hiccup and Toothless flew to the clouds and then hastened down. Toothless shot a blast of fire to the beast's wings, making it fall. I landed next to Astrid to see what was going to happen more clearly.

The beast spread its wings and started to follow them. It was obvious that the creature hadn't used them since, probably, the last 50 years, because they were all covered on rocks that flew everywhere; that was the good thing, the bad thing, was that they worked perfectly.

Hiccup and Toothless started to fly while dodging some rocks, similar to the ones we used for our races, but the beast couldn't do the same because of its size, so it only hit some of them.

The hunter and the pray flew in front of us as we all cheered for Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup then said something to the Night Fury; I had a sharp eye so I could see his mouth moving. Sadly, I didn't have a sharp ear, so I couldn't hear what was it he had told him, the only thing I knew it's that they flew up and, suddenly, we couldn't see them anymore.

We all started to look up frantically, not even my eyes could see through the cloudy sky.

But then, the gigantic beast flew up, while trying to grab a black thing which couldn't be anyone but Toothless. I sighed in relief, as did the others, but it didn't last for long; the beast closed his jaw, as if he was trying to eat something, and now _indeed_ the dragon and his rider couldn't be found anywhere.

"Where are they?" asked Astrid looking at the sky. Several minutes had passed, and yet no sign of them. I knew that in my heart I should have trusted Hiccup, because he certainly had a plan, but my head believed something else.

I hopped onto Thunderlight's saddle and flew above the crowd of people, trying to see them. The adults lowered down because of my dragon, they weren't used to them flying right above their heads, but the teens were underneath me, on the ground, asking questions.

"Can you see them?" asked Fishlegs. I shook my head, trying to visualize any dark shadow, but the clouds didn't seem like letting me.

"Stupid clouds!" I muttered to myself as I flew up a little bit more.

"How about now?" yelled Snotlout. I tried again, doing my best to stay calm, but nothing.

"There's no sign of them!" I replied looking at the teens, they looked at each other worried as I focused back on seeing through the clouds. Then, I saw something moving from the corner of my eye, and heard a flap of wings. I turned my head to the right, and saw a shadow between the clouds; it was a distant shadow, which was flying back to The Red Death. I followed it with my gaze, until I could see clearly who they were.

"There they are!" I yelled to them. They looked at where I was pointing out, just in time to see a blast of plasma hitting The Red Death, and then another one, and then another one. The only thing the people in the ground could see were sudden lights appearing from time to time; it was the blasts of fire and the beast's shadow, but I could see clearly where they were.

Then, the beast made what seemed like a spiral of fire with its mouth, and, suddenly, Toothless' wing was set on fire; I covered my mouth with both my hands and made a loud gasp.

"Lexi, what's wrong? What's happening?" yelled Astrid from the ground. I wanted to answer, but the words didn't come out.

But then, Toothless went back to the beast, and that's when I realized that Hiccup _indeed_ had a plan; he wasn't the kind of person that goes to confront a hideous and violent beast that could eat you alive without something planned out, did I tell you earlier that I should have trusted my heart? This is what I was talking about.

Both of them started to fly in different directions, trying to confuse the beast, and then swooped down, the Red Death following them. Hiccup told Toothless something else, the stayed silent for some more minute, and then he shouted I don't know what, but it seemed like a signal, because Toothless turned back, facing the creature, and shot a blast of plasma into its mouth. The beast's wings started to disintegrate, it was kind of horrifying, I admit, and then it hit the ground, setting it on fire and creating a loud explosion. Vikings and dragons all went to the ground, trying to protect themselves from the sparks and smoke; I moved to my right to protect myself, too, but Hiccup and Toothless couldn't be found anywhere.

I flew up, the higher I could, making sure no one could see me; I didn't want them to worry, although I was too much worried myself, and started to look for them in the calmest way I could. They _had_ to have a plan.

After some minutes, the calm was replaced by the storm as my eyes went teary, not because of the smoke the explosion had caused, but because they had vanished into thin air; I couldn't find them anywhere. I didn't know what to do. Should I go back to the ground? Should I get into the ring to look for them? Should I stay put? Honestly, my mind was a mess, and it felt like my brain was about to explode.

Just when I was about to lose hope and let the tears fall, Thunderlight growled, looking down to my left. I followed his gaze and saw them, but they were in danger: Toothless no longer had the prosthetic tail, and they were falling to the fire. There was no time for second thoughts.

"C'mon, bud!" I said to Thunderlight, and we rushed down to the ring of fire. As I got closer, I could see everyone as far as they could from it, and they were looking at us in horror. I could make out some faces: Astrid covering her mouth with both her hands, Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their mouths opened wide, Stoick's worried face, and the one that broke me: Hiccup's. He was falling with his face looking at me desperate.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted frantically, getting closer to the ground. Did he really have to ask that question when he was on the verge of death?!

"Saving my best friend and his dragon!" I replied, shouting too. Toothless was trying to reach to him, but he wasn't fast enough. Not with half a tail.

"Lexa, don't!" he said. His voice was about to break down, and it hurted to think that I could never hear it again; only one of us could survive that fire, and it wasn't going to be me.

"Shut up!" I screamed, smoke filling my lungs "How can you speak when you are about to die?! " I coughed "I'm not listening to you this time!" I yelled. I wasn't going to let him die; he still had a whole life to live. Me? I didn't even know who _I_ was and what I wanted. Another cough, I think the last one I will ever have, and my last words:

"Thunderlight, NOW!" my dragon roared and, with all the strength he had left, he pushed both, Hiccup and Toothless, away from the fire.

"LEXA!" I could hear his voice before falling into the ring, and, then, everything went black.

 **A/N: sorry about the battle scene; I'm not good at writing that type of scenes.**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

- _Fight Song, Rachel Platten_

Hypothetically, I've been dead for 5 years; hypothetically, I died in a ring of fire because I saved my best friend Hiccup and his dragon Toothless from being burned alive; hypothetically, my dragon Thunderlight died with me.

Truth be spoken, I'm still alive, safe and sound, along with him. We've been through a lot in the past few years.

Maybe you want me to explain how on earth I managed to live first.

Yes, I fell in the middle of the ring of fire, half of Thunderlight's tail got burned, and me? Well, I had really serious burns in both my arms and legs, so it was really hard for me to move, but, I don't know how, I escaped.

You're probably asking yourself why I didn't come back to Berk.

First of all: Thunderlight's tail was burned, and the vikings wouldn't hesitate on burning the rest of him if I stayed, I couldn't take the risk. He is my best friend.

Second of all: I did consider coming back, but then I saw my funeral.

As they thought my body was burned, they took some things from my house, placed them on a boat, and set it on fire; an old tradition we have everytime one of us dies. I could see Hiccup in front of the village, his father was saying some words, my friend was crying, Astrid was trying to comfort him, and the image broke my heart. It wouldn't have been appropriate to burst in on the middle of the scene, so I didn't do anything. At least, that's what I told myself. The truth is, I was scared of what they would say, so I ran away.

I spent 3 months wandering on my own with Thunderlight as my only company, until a young couple found me and brought me to their home. Their names were Carrie and Steve, they healed my burns; Steve was a blacksmith, so he made Thunderlight a prosthetic tail, but, now, he couldn't fly on his own, so I had to help him, not that it bothered me anyway; I really appreciate what they did for us. They even offered to adopt me!

One day, I went out for a ride with my dragon, and decided I would stay with them, but when I came back, I couldn't find them anywhere. Instead, I found a note they had left for me saying that I had to grab everything I thought would be useful and ran away, because someone had found them and would come back for me. I didn't know who that someone was, I still don't, but I did as told. Up until that day, it had been 8 months.

Then, I got captured by pirates and spent 2 years as their prisoner; they wanted to eat Thunderlight alive. The only thing that stopped them was a girl called Claire; she told them my dragon could be useful in the future, they agreed. Since that day, she snuck out everyday to bring food and water for me and my best friend; she also told me the news from above. But, one day, they discovered our secret meetings, and she payed the consequences. Then I was left alone again. She had been a close friend and I needed to run away, because the pirates now could do as they pleased with me; when I finally managed to do it, it had been 3 months from the third year.

Thunderlight and I spent some more days wandering on our own, until we found a village. My only plan was to ask for shelter for the night, but a couple ended up adopting me. I made new friends, and 2 more years passed until I finally decided it was time for me to go back to Berk.

Now I'm here, making last minute arrangements on Thunderlight's saddle; packing food, water and those kinds of stuff, when someone calls for me.

"'Lexi! There you are!" I turned around to find Anna; she is one of the friends I made here on Haustchet. When I first arrived to the village, she was 7 years old, now she's 9. She's got blonde hair and green eyes; she's one of the nicest girls you'll ever meet. She's kind and cares a lot about others. She is like a little sister to me.

I knelt down at her height.

"What's up, Anna?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Your parents are looking for you; they have something for you"

"Oh, thank you! I'll go meet them now!" I got up, wondering what my parents wanted to give me, but she looked at me with sad eyes" Hey, what's wrong?"

"Do you really have to go?" she asked, and I looked at her with kindness.

"This won't be the last you'll see of me" I said smiling "I'll come back to visit you, guys"

"You better do" said a grown-up voice. I looked up to see my best friend Raven; she's the oldest girl in our group, followed closely by me. Behind her were my other friends: Tanner, Rosie and Gunnir.

I'll tell you a little bit about them:

Raven: she's a tough girl. Her hair is chestnut brown, her eyes are blue, and she's 22 years old.

Tanner: he admitted to have a crush on me the first time I arrived here, but not anymore. He's dating a girl called Alex, who isn't here now. He's blonde and has green eyes, every girl's dream, BUT that doesn't include me, don't get the wrong impression. He's 18.

Rosie: she is pure joy and happiness, she's always smiling. Her hair is black, and she's got brown eyes. She is the second young one on our group, as she is 15.

Then, there is Gunnir: he is a little bit arrogant and selfish, but inside, _deep_ inside, he's got a great heart. He told me once that he has a crush on Raven, but there's a really big age gap between them. He is 18.

They were quite nice and welcoming when I first arrived here, and they didn't have a problem with Thunderlight, in fact, everyone loved him.

I'm honestly not at all worried on arriving to Berk with my dragon. From what I heard of some people who made journeys on exploration ships that sailed near the coasts of the village, it was full of dragons, and no one was attacking them. Actually, most of the people were riding them, so there's nothing to worry about.

"We'll miss you" Rosie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry, you won't get rid of me so easily" I said laughing, and they did too.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tanner. I looked at him and nodded.

"Absolutely. We've been hiding for too long" I patted my dragon's neck "And besides, I really want to see Hiccup" I didn't have a problem on telling them about my best friend, I honestly think they got tired of listening to my stories about our adventures "And no matter how much time I spend on any other place, Berk is my home. Is where I grew up, you have to come back home at some point in your life" they all nodded, and Raven then hugged me, which took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting this; she is a tomboy, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but she isn't so keen on showing affection.

"Take care, okay?" she said on my neck. I nodded and hugged her back, before breaking apart.

"And send our greetings to that so called Hiccup you talk about all day long" said Gunnir smirking. I nudge him in the arm playfully.

"Shut up" I said laughing. I gave them a last hug before rushing to my house with Thunderlight behind.

"Mom? Dad?" I said peeping through the door; they were sitting on the table. When they saw me, their faces brightened up.

"Lexa!" said my mom approaching me. Okay, let me explain this:

Sadie Kay it's my adoptive mother and Will Strain it's my adoptive father, they were the ones who took me in when I arrived here. My real parents died when I was 14, I've had to take care of myself since then.

Although they are not my biological parents, I have the same love for them as I had for my other parents. They were always there for me, and they supported me through all of my decisions. No one could ask for better adoptive parents.

"How are you feeling, daughter?" asked my dad.

"I'm a bit nervous to be honest" I don't know how will Hiccup react when he finds out I'm alive, I don't know how will the village react when they find out. Will they be mad at me? Will they be happy to see me? Will they throw me to the dungeons for faking my own death? There are millions of different possibilities.

"Lexa, you'll be fine" said my mother as she grabbed me from the shoulders "You are an all grown up women, I'm sure you can handle this"

"I know, I know" I said rolling my eyes, but the feeling didn't go away "Anyways, Anna said you had something for me?" I asked them, and my father nodded.

"Yes, indeed we have" he said, as he grabbed a black cloth from the table they were sitting in minutes ago and unfolded it. My eyes sparkled with amazement.

The piece of cloth revealed a beautiful sword. It had a black handle, and the blade had been sharpened earlier this morning, it had a silver sparkle, and I loved it! I took hold of it, and it fitted in my hand perfectly.

"Dad, whoa…" I looked at it intensely "This is just…" I didn't have the words to explain how amazing this was "Thank you" I said simply, and hugged both of them tightly.

"We'll miss you" said my mother "And when you find Hiccup, make sure to bring him here. We want to meet him" I blushed. I may have gotten a little bit out of hand while talking about Hiccup; everyone knew who he was because I was always telling people about him.

"I will" I nodded, and hugged them one last time, before hopping onto Thunderlight and flying north.

Back to Berk. Back home. Back to Hiccup.

"I think we are lost, bud" I sighed trying to locate where we were, but nothing seemed familiar. We had been travelling for 2 days, and now we were in the middle of the ocean, literally; that was all I could see. Miles and miles of an ocean that seemed never ending. A few dragons were flying next to us, but nothing else was at sight. That was until I spotted something moving in the water.

We hastened down, and saw a Night Fury gliding through it.

"Huh?" I looked at Thunderlight, who just shook his head, meaning he didn't know what was going on either "Well, he sure is going somewhere" I said. Maybe he could lead us to a village or something, you know, a place with _actual_ people "Let's follow that dragon, pal!" and so we did. But man, it was fast! It was hard to keep up with him; I lost sight of him several times "Thunderlight faster!" I said. My dragon roared and increased its speed, so now we were a few meters behind him, and I could see the dragon wasn't alone; he had a rider.

We flew up, Thunderlight went faster, so now we were just above the Night Fury and his mysterious rider whose face I couldn't see, because they were wearing a helmet; I wondered if they were talking to the dragon, it seemed like it. We flew down, close enough for me to hear their conversation.

The mysterious rider grabbed the handholds of his saddle and swung them back.

"What do you think bud? Wanna give this another shot?" his voice was muffled by his helmet, but it was a man's voice, I was sure of it. The dragon made a sudden movement and growled softly. The rider said something else, which I couldn't hear because of the wind blowing in my face. Being so close to them, made me realize something: the man was wearing an armor with a strange symbol on its shoulder, and the dragon had a prosthetic red tail with the same one. It sounded familiar, but I didn't recognize it.

The man unhooked himself from the saddle, sat straight, made a few other things, and asked his dragon:

"Ready?" the dragon made another sound while still gliding, and I gasped when the man leaned to the side and let himself fall off the creature, who took straight after him, but the guy didn't crash in the ocean or anything.

I opened my eyes wide: he was just…There, gliding through the air like the Night Fury next to him, although I couldn't see them clearly from where I was.

"How does he _do_ that?" I asked looking at my dragon; he shook his head "C'mon, Thunderlight! I want to take a closer look" I said gripping the handholds tightly; we rushed towards the dragon and his rider, who seemed like having a lot of fun. Finally, I could see how he managed to stay in the air: the leather on his suit acted like a glider, and attached to his back was another leather fin. I was speechless.

"Who _is_ that guy?"

 **Comments are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3 (F)

**The F stand for 'Flashback chapter'**

 _Don't listen to them_

' _Cause what do they know?_

 _We need each other_

 _To have, to hold_

 _\- You'll Be In My Heart, Phil Collins._

I was in my house, siting on my bed, and feeling a little bit lonely, to be honest. I hated that feeling, it made me want to lay down on my bed and cry all day long, but, really, it wouldn't help anyone, so I just decided to do what I always did: visit my dragon.

I got out of the house, the sounds of dragon's roars could be heard in the distance; they came from Dragon Training. They had offered me to begin with it too, but I refused: I hated Dragon Training.

As if the dragons were dangerous! They just defend themselves; they aren't going to stand there waiting for the Vikings to kill them, are they? My dragon, Thunderlight, it's amazing, and really loyal; when you earn a dragon's loyalty, there's nothing they won't do for you.

I still remembered the first time I found him; I was wandering on the woods, trying to get away from all the noises of the Vikings preparing themselves to find the dragons' nest, when I heard a growl coming from the cove. I went there, and what I saw touched my heart:

There was a great, blue dragon, with a yellow pattern, standing in front of the lake, and he was trying to catch a fish with his mouth. When he put his face up from underwater, his head tilted to the side, and his black eyes started to follow the fish as it swum; it looked cute, and didn't seem dangerous at all; I wanted to get closer to him.

But, being the stupid girl I was, I stepped on a branch, which broke with a loud crack. The dragon, of course, heard that, and turned to look at me; I didn't move. We stared at each other a little bit more, before he finally flew away; I tried to go after him, but I wasn't fast enough. What surprised me the most, though, was that he didn't attack me; he didn't even bother to growl, he just flew away, and that was it.

The next couple of days, I kept sneaking out of the village and going to the same cove to find him, but he was never there. I had to attract him to that place if I wanted to see him, because he wouldn't come back now that I had found out about it, and that's when I remembered the fish.

He was trying to catch a fish when I saw him for the first time, he would certainly come back if he smelled another one. And that's what he did.

I brought him 2 fish and approached him slowly, making sure not to step on anything so he wouldn't run away. He saw me from the corner of his eye, but didn't escape like last time; he just stared at me curiously, and I returned the look in the calmest way possible. Neither one of us looked away for several minutes: I didn't because I was afraid that, if I stopped staring at him, he would go away again, and I guess that he didn't because he was considering if I was dangerous or not.

Finally, he was the one that looked away and laid down to rest, knowing I wouldn't hurt him, while I stayed there, patiently, sitting on one corner.

2 hours later, he woke up; I was still sitting down with the two fish at my side. He came to me interested and looked at the fish intensely; I took one of them and raised it in front of him hesitantly, he looked at me and at the fish a few times, before finally swallowing it. I repeated the same process with the other fish, a little bit more confident now.

Several more minutes passed before we finally bonded, several minutes which included: grabbing fish with him and eating them (I didn't enjoy that so much, so I just ate one half of it. Reluctantly), writing random names on the ground for him to choose, him scaring me just for the fun of it, him blowing fire from his mouth into the ground, putting it off and forcing me to sit there, and, finally, me writing things down on my book, and him trying to imitate the letters on the ground.

Since then, I've been visiting him everyday. There wasn't a day I came by without seeing Thunderlight and disappearing from Berk for several hours.

My thoughts got interrupted when I bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry!" apologized the person. I looked up to see the chief's son, Hiccup, I think he was called, staring at me, and sticking his hand out to help me up. He seemed in a hurry "A-Are you alright?" I grabbed his hand and nodded.

"I should be the one apologizing, I didn't see where I was going" I said, while shaking out the earth off my clothes, and then looking at him "You're Hiccup, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, 'The worst viking Berk has ever seen'" he said, rolling his eyes. I shook my head no.

"I only know you as the chief's son" I said, the worst Viking? Uhm, hello? I'm the one who refused to start Dragon Training; I'm the one who started a forbidden friendship with a dragon.

"Well, t-thank you, I guess…" I smiled, but then I remembered something

"Shouldn't you be on Dragon Training?" I asked, not bothering to hide my bitter tone. It was the same everytime someone mentioned Dragon Training, or everytime I talked to someone about it.

"It finished some minutes ago" he said, not noticing my anger. I stood still, listening for any kind of noise, and it was true, in fact, dragon's roars couldn't be heard anymore. I had been too concentrated on my thoughts to notice that.

"Oh, true" I nodded "Anyway, I really need to go"

"Y-Yeah, me too" he said as we both went different ways. Before losing sight of him, I heard him yelling.

"Nice meeting you, Alexa!" I didn't even know how on earth had he known my name, but I didn't answer. Anyone who tries to kill dragons or, in this case, train to do so, isn't my friend. That's probably why I'm a lonely person. It doesn't bother me, anyway.

I walked a little bit further, and then looked over my shoulder casually to see if someone was coming. As nothing could be seen, I started to run to the cove quickly. My dragon was there, resting on one corner, and when he saw me, he growled happily, did what seemed like a smile, and started to lick my face with such strength that he made me fall to the floor.

"It's good to see you too, bud" I said between laughs as he continued licking "Okay, okay, that's enough" he stopped and let me get up; I looked at my clothes, they were full of dragon's saliva "How am I supposed to wash this out now?!" I asked, looking at him; he just made what seemed like a laugh, and I sighed smiling. I couldn't be mad at him.

I sat down, leaning into his side, while his head rested on the floor; sometimes that was all we did: sit down there, in silence, enjoying each other's company. Other times, I played with him, or other days, I just stayed there, writing on my book, while he was sleeping. There wasn't much to do, honestly, not with a village full of dragon killer Vikings waiting for their chance to attack if even one dragon dared to fly in their skies.

"How are those wings, bud?" he growled angrily, and I rolled my eyes "Thunderlight, I know you want to use them, but someone could see you" I knelt in front of him, rubbing his snout. He purred softly "I'm working on it, I really am" that was true; I really wanted him to use his wings, but I had to find a way so as no one could look to the sky and see a black shadow flying in the air.

I rubbed his neck "Don't worry, pal, I will come up with something. I promise"

"What _is_ that?" I froze with my hand still on Thunderlight's neck, while he was growling to the person behind us "Is that a Windstriker?" I closed my eyes with sadness written all over my face, and started to turn around slowly. _Please, please, let it be anyone but…_

I opened my eyes reluctantly.

The chief's son was standing right in front of me.

I was dead.

And Thunderlight continued growling, which wouldn't help if I wanted to keep things in good terms with Hiccup to prevent him from telling anyone about my dragon. I calmed him down by putting my hand out, and approached the Viking hesitantly.

"I know this looks bad" I looked at my dragon and then back at him "Really bad" I didn't really know what to say" But, just let me explain…"he took out a knife, Thunderlight roared and I stood protectingly in front of him" Please, don't hurt him" I begged, but he did something that surprised me: he threw the knife to the floor, and approached me. Although my dragon calmed down when he saw Hiccup meant no harm, I looked at him suspiciously; I didn't trust him, especially being the chief's son, son of the man that hated dragons and didn't believe there was another answer but to kill them.

"I wouldn't" he answered, and I stared at him a little bit more, before stepping away slowly.

He raised his hand in front of Thunderlight and started to move it closer to my dragon's snout, my pet stared at him a little bit hesitant, and then looked at me for reassurance. I nodded, but my face was still blank. It wasn't until Hiccup and my dragon bonded, that I decided I could trust Stoick's son.

After that, we were both sitting down on the ground, leaning on my dragon.

"How long have you been hiding Thunderlight?" he asked suddenly.

"A couple of weeks" I said, tilting my head to the side. Then, I started to think what to say next, but, before I even knew it, I was already speaking again "My parents died last year, I was alone and had no one" I didn't even know why was I telling this to a guy I barely knew "And that's when I found him" I looked at my dragon "With him, I don't feel alone anymore" I said smiling, and then looked at Hiccup.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" I said, shaking my head "I got over it. It still hurts, but not as much" he nodded, and looked at the woods across us with a blank expression.

"My mother died when I was a baby" I stared at him with compassion "I never got to meet her; my father's all I have left, he took care of me all by himself" at least he had his father; I was the one that had to learn to take care of herself on her own. Sometimes, I get jealous of people whose parents are still with them.

"It's hard, isn't it?" I asked, and he frowned.

"It's strange, I never told anyone this" he said, looking at me "Most probably because I never really had anyone to talk to" I smiled kindly.

"Well, now you've got me. And Thunderlight" I said, rubbing my pet's side "Isn't that right, bud?" he purred in agreement and we chuckled.

"He's a great dragon" said my new friend looking at him, while I smiled "And don't worry, your secret's safe with me" I had already guessed that, but it surprised me when it came out of his mouth.

"Wait, so you are not telling anyone?" I asked, making sure I had heard clearly. I wanted to be sure he had said what I had understood.

"No" he rubbed Thunderlight's back, confirming my suspicions "We are the ones that attack and kill the dragons, they are just defending themselves" I couldn't believe it. He, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the chief's son, the heir to the throne of Berk, the future ruler of this land, thought the same as _me._ And I probably sound like a fangirl right now, I'm sorry.

"That's _exactly_ what I think!" I said excitedly "They are harmless; they don't mean to hurt us! It's in their nature to protect themselves like that!" Hiccup laughed at my reaction; I was embarrassed, I admit, but I couldn't stop smiling. It was nice to have someone in this village who felt the same way I did towards dragons.

Hiccup's eyes sparkled with kindness as his expression changed, but the same eyes remained. I knew that expression very well, it was different in everyone. It was the expression someone used when they were analyzing something.

Several minutes passed before someone did anything. I was staring at Thunderlight, who was trying to catch a fly with his mouth in a really funny way, in silence, and Hiccup was thinking about something deeply. I could see it on his face, and I didn't want to interrupt him.

Finally, it seemed like he had made up his mind, because he smiled.

"I want you to meet someone" he said getting up, and I looked at him interested; he looked back at me and shouted "TOOTHLESS!" in a somewhat singy voice.

Some seconds later, a big shadow emerged from the woods; I scurried backwards instinctively, but Thunderlight didn't seem worried, and neither did Hiccup.

"What is that?" the great shadow then jumped from the cliff, and I could see clearly what it was.

It was a great, black, big and with a prosthetic tail dragon.

"Lexa, Toothless; Toothless, Lexa" yeah, I had told him not to call me Alexa.

My mouth opened wide at the sight of the beautiful creature.

"Is that a _Night Fury_?!" he nodded, and Toothless looked at me interested, his eyes were beautiful; I had a great urge of touching him, but I had to ask permission first. It wasn't my dragon, afterall.

I approached hesitantly" Can I?" I asked to Hiccup, and he nodded again, smiling. I rubbed the dragon's neck and he laid down, asking for more. Hiccup and I laughed.

"I thought they were all gone for good" I said in amazement.

"I thought the same, but here he is: The last Night Fury" Toothless lifted his head proudly, and I laughed.

"A little bit arrogant, aren't we?" I said, patting his head softly. Then, I realized something, I was realizing many things that day, and turned around to look at Hiccup" Hey, I thought you were training to-"I looked at Toothless over my shoulder, and then whispered to the viking "Kill dragons" he shrugged.

"My dad forces me to. I really don't wanna do it, but I don't want to disappoint my father either" I nodded.

"The same here. I don't like it. At all" I looked at Toothless" I guess we are both the worst vikings Berk has ever seen" I joked, and he laughed, making me smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are"

 **Hope you enjoyed! 3 reviews for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Even when I lose sight_

 _Even under cold light_

 _I'll always take you back_

 _-Always Take You Back, Night Terrors of 1927_

I had started to get worried. The clouds were blocking our vision, and I feared we had lost their track. But, then, a blast of plasma was fired underneath us, and it gave me enough time to notice the Night Fury and the mysterious rider gliding across the ocean. I sighed in relief, and Thunderlight flew down, closer to them.

The dragon continued blasting plasma a few more times, the rider flew over them everytime, before reaching a foggy area.

"This is amazing!" yelled the rider, but then a large sea stack came into view "No longer amazing! Toothless!" wait, what was his dragon's name? Toothless? That's Hiccup's dragon's name! So does that mean…No, it's just a coincidence, I heard wrong. Maybe there's another dragon name Toothless…Yes, that's it. That has to be.

My eyes focused back on the scene developing in front of me: The Night Fury was struggling to reach his rider; the prosthetic tail probably had something to do with it.

"C'mon, bud!" I said to Thunderlight, as we rushed to reach the rider. We would have caught him, if the Night Fury hadn't fired towards some rocks, forcing us to move out of the way or be hit by them.

When the rocks finally fell to the water, the dragon and his rider were rolling down a hill in what seemed like an island. After some minutes, they finally hit flat ground. We followed them towards a cliff, and we hid behind some bushes on a hill as we watched closely what was happening.

"That really came out of nowhere!" said the man. We all turned around to see the rocks the Night Fury had hit crumbling and falling down, but the rider didn't seem to care much, because he just turned away and started to unhook the flaps of his leather suit. Then, he grabbed a dial on his chest, winding it so the fin could retreat back to his armor "We-we really gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud. That, uh, locked- up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, hey?" he took of his helmet and fixed his hair, but I couldn't recognize him. Not even a little bit.

The man walked towards the cliff and stared at the beautiful scenery in front of us.

"Ah, looks like we found another one, bud" he gestured to the land; it was pretty beautiful, I admit; I'd never seen anything like it, but my attention was focused on the man's armor. It had lots of compartments: in his legs, arms, chest…It was the work of a skilled person, no doubt about it. I wondered if he had made it himself... I still couldn't figure out what that symbol meant, though. It was familiar, I had seen it before. The thing is; I didn't know where.

My thoughts got interrupted by the sound of a bellow, the dragon had made it, and I focused back on the scene:

The man was lying down on the floor, with the dragon on top of him. When, or how, had that happened, I didn't know.

"He's down! And he's ugly! Dragons and Vikings!" said the man as both, the dragon and him, swung at the other playfully, making me giggle "Enemies again! Locked in combat to the bitter-!" the dragon plopped his head on the man's chest, making him groan dramatically.

"They are so cute!" I chuckled, and asked myself why we weren't like them. Thunderlight growled and I looked at him surprised "Calm down, I just said they looked cute" my dragon was really jealous. He gave me his back and put his head up like if I wasn't there.

"Oh, you want an apology, Mr. Suddenly over-emotional?" I joked; he looked back at me for a brief second and grunted. I laughed, before a rock hit me on the back of the head"Hey!" I turned to look at him, and he made what sounded like a laugh "You're not getting it anyway" I said, referring to the apology as I threw the rock to the sea; when I turned back, my dragon was coming at me while growling playfully "I'm not afraid, you know?" then, he looked over my shoulder, I did the same, and saw where I was standing: at the beginning of a slope. Suddenly, I was a little bit scared "No, Thunderlight!" I scolded. He was coming at me, making me scurry backwards. I took brief looks at my back over and over again to see where I was going "Don't you dare do that!" he then lunged at me; I tripped and fell backwards, hitting rocks and bushes on my way.

"THUNDERLIGHT!" I yelled as I finally reached the end, and hit a tree trunk "Ow!" I said rubbing my head and checking my hand for any signs of blood. Then, I felt a nose sniffing me, trying to see if I was alright. It was him "And now you decide that you care. Yeah, sure" I said standing up, he growled again and I raised my hands in redemption "Fine, fine, I'm sorry! You're the only one cute here!" the last thing I wanted was him pushing me towards the ocean, which was the closest thing we had at sight.

He finally calmed down and I lowered my hands slowly "But for the record, that hurted" I said, looking at him reproachfully. He lowered his head; at least he had the grace of doing that.

"Hey, you alright?" I looked back, and saw the young man approaching me, with his dragon behind, who was looking at Thunderlight curiously.

"I'm fine" I said, shaking the earth off my clothes "My dragon here" I gave him a murderous look before turning towards the man again "Is a little bit emotional" he admired him for some seconds.

"It's a beautiful dragon" I smiled.

"Thanks" he looked at me again.

"I'm Hiccup, by the way" my eyes widened as my heart raced. What did he just say? Hiccup? Now it all makes sense! Of course! Toothless and the prosthetic tail… We weren't so lost afterall!

I looked at my best friend, trying to hide my surprise. The Hiccup I have left 5 years ago was goofier, dumber and adorkable. This Hiccup…Wow! He had grown up! _A lot._ He must be 20 or so.

"Hiccup?" he nodded. Wow! Just…Wow "Look at you! You are all grown up, and became the best dragon master in the whole wide world" he frowned; his expression confused, and gave me a blank look.

"Should I…Should I know you?" he asked, and I giggled.

"No, of course not" I started to walk around in circles while doing gestures with my hand "I'm just that random girl that saved you and your dragon from dying" I turned around "You wouldn't remember me" he narrowed his eyes looking at me, then he looked at Thunderlight, then back at me, then back at Thunderlight. Finally, his eyes opened wide.

"L-Lexa?"

"Who could have guessed, you do remember afterall" I joked.

"Is that really you?" he narrowed his eyes, as if he wanted to make sure he was seeing me clearly. I hadn't changed that much, right? My hair just grew a little bit longer with more waves. And I grew up and my body changed, like most of the girls my age.

"Last time I checked" I said. Then, I wondered when was the last time I had checked myself in the mirror. It was funny to think about that now.

"B-But you're supposed to be dead!" he then looked at Thunderlight "You are supposed to be dead, too!" my dragon growled, and I put my hand out to calm him down. This definitely wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Well, here we are" I said nervously.

"Oh, gods, this is all too much…" I frowned.

"Are you not happy to see me?" I asked sadly. Hadn't he missed me? Because I sure had missed him!

"Wha-what? No! I'am happy to see you, I really am" I smiled "I just…Wha-How are you here?"

"It's a long story, and I know that you probably have lots of questions, but let me do one thing" he looked at me and nodded. Then, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, burying my head on his shoulder" I've missed you so much" tears were on my eyes as I said that. I started to back off, but two warm arms wrapped around me, stopping me.

"I've missed you too"

 **A/N: Yay! They finally met again!**

 **Also, I have decided to update on Thursdays, but I will still ask for a determined amount of reviews. This time, it's four. Tell me what you think about the story so far, thoughts and ideas! Do you like Lexi?**


	5. Chapter 5 (F)

**Hey, guys! Yeah, I know I haven't been on lately, I've been busy with school and stuff, but don't worry! From now on I will start updating weekly no matter how many reviews I get, though they are still appreciated!**

 **This story will be updated on Mondays, and another one which I'll publish after uploading this will be update on Fridays! The other one it's a Teen Wolf one, so I hope you enjoy!**

 _You might think_

 _I don't look_

 _But deep inside_

 _I'm attached to you_

 _-True, Ryan Cabrera_

"Hey, bud!" I greeted my dragon when I arrived to the cove. It was nighttime, but I could see perfectly, as could him.

One of the perks of living alone was that I could leave the house whenever I felt like it; I didn't have any adults telling me 'It's late, stay here' or 'Go out and do something; you've been in here all day!' I could eat what I wanted, sleep when I wanted to, and wake up when I felt like it.

No one would check my house looking for me except, perhaps, Hiccup; but he knew what I always did during the nights, so there wasn't any problem.

When Thunderlight saw me, he growled happily and licked my face "Aw, c'mon" he didn't stop; I hate it when he does that "You saw me 4 hours ago!" but he didn't care, as usual" Okay, okay, that's enough" I said jumping to one side, dodging his 'kisses' "What do you think, bud? Ready for the usual night flight?" he growled happily and I hopped on his saddle "Let's go!" with that, we took off.

This had become a usual activity since Hiccup had made the saddles for both of our dragons; I had thought about having one before but I had no idea how to build it, until Hiccup offered to do them. That was the easy part, the hardest part was trying to get the dragons to use them; they ran from one place to another with us following behind for like 15 minutes, I've always wondered if they had done it on purpose. They probably had.

We trained for quite a long time, until we finally became moderately good, and now we always raced on daylight with them. Our dragons took it very seriously; they are really competitive, while Hiccup and I did it just for the fun of it (Although sometimes I could get carried away)

You are probably wondering how could I see anything in broad nighttime, how could Thunderlight see anything. Let me explain:

The first time we tried this was a couple of days after our first races, and the night was beautiful: not a single cloud in the sky. The moon and stars were shining brightly, and there was no wind blowing in the air, everything was perfect, so I thought it would be pretty cool to ride on a night like that; nighttime has always been my favourite time of the day, I'm a total night owl.

But Thunderlight wasn't much keen on it; when I arrived to the cove, he was sleeping there and I felt really bad for waking him up; he grunted at me several times, before finally accepting I wasn't going to leave and letting me sit on his saddle. It was a complete mess; we couldn't see anything, and we crashed with several rocks, but I wasn't going to give up so easily.

I came back the next day. Although Thunderlight still didn't like the idea, he didn't complain as much as he had the other night, and this time it was a little bit better. I mean, we crashed with several more rocks but, at least, we arrived to our destination, bruised and tired, but we did.

After some more days, Thunderlight finally got used to me coming back every single night. Eventually, our vision got better and better, until we finally could ride without crashing with any rock of the sort; that's why I have a sharp eye, because I trained it. And now we can both see perfectly, and we love nighttime even more.

Anyways, we flew above the clouds with Thunderlight, we always did the same because we couldn't risk anyone seeing us from the ground, and started to dodge the usual large rocks we found every night (To make it fun we had created that obstacle course which also helped with our races with Hiccup and Toothless) when my eye caught something moving in the distance; I ordered Thunderlight to go faster so I could see clearly what it was.

We were flying some miles behind, when I saw the familiar prosthetic tail. It could only mean one thing:

"Toothless?" I asked to myself "What is he doing here?" Toothless got into the white clouds and we lost sight of him.

"Is Hiccup with him? He can't fly on his own, right?" Thunderlight growled in response "Let's go find out, bud!" I said, as we followed him through the white, puffy cotton.

Indeed he wasn't flying alone, Hiccup was on top of him, but he wasn't alone either; a girl with a blonde braid was touching the clouds with her hands while sitting behind him.

"Wait, is that-?" I narrowed my eyes "Is that Astrid?" my dragon growled again, which meant that I was right. I giggled to myself; Hiccup had finally gotten her to go out on a date with him.

After following them for several minutes, several minutes in which I kept smiling like an idiot, we arrived to a place that wasn't surrounded with clouds, and what I saw let me astonished:

Above us, scattered through the sky, colorful lights shone brightly, blinding you with its beauty; my mouth opened wide as I gasped in amazement.

"This is beautiful" I said, looking at the sky and then back at Thunderlight "Why didn't we see them before?" I was referring to the lights, we had flown by this place many times, but I had never noticed they were there.

He groaned as I focused back on Hiccup and Astrid, they seemed like they were enjoying it too: Astrid was grabbing Hiccup from his waist, and he seemed quite embarrassed. I chuckled, feeling really happy for them; I had to leave them to have their moment.

With one last glance at the teens and the dragon, I swooped down and focused back on my path; I would ask Hiccup about it tomorrow, maybe tease him a bit, too.

* * *

The next day, we were doing our usual races, when I decided it was time to ask the Viking about last night. I smiled at him while I leaned back on the saddle.

"So, you and Astrid, huh?" I said teasefully. He looked at me slightly confused, but then his eyes opened wide and he looked away nervously.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about" I gave him my 'Are you serious?' stare.

"C'mon, Hic, I'm not blind, I saw you last night riding with her" he turned to look at me.

"Wait, w-were you spying on us?"

"No! Of course not, no" did he take me by some kind of crazy stalker? "Thunderlight and I were some miles behind you, guys. Remember, night flights?" he nodded, and then asked:

"How could you see us from such a distance? "I shrugged.

"Sharp eye "I smiled proudly "After riding so much at night, we got used to seeing in the dark"

"I guess that makes sense"

"So, how was it?" I asked, pointing out my first question. We had gone off topic talking about night flights.

"It was just a ride as friends" I gave him that stare again.

"Yeah, sure" I rolled my eyes as he dodged a large rock.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, 'Lex" I frowned.

"I' am not jealous, I'm just…Curious about the experience; it's the first time a girl shows some kind of interest in you "I joked.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Just kidding" I laughed as I got through a hole in one column "But, seriously this time, how was it?"

"G-good. But, she's not really my type"

"Then who is your type, oh great Dragon Master?"

"I-I don't know…More calm and peaceful girls, I guess" I nodded, understandingly.

"Astrid may be a lot of things, but she isn't the kind of person that believes in peace" I pointed out, not in a bad way of course, not being peaceful helped most of the time; sometimes brute force was the only way to get things done.

"Exactly" he dodged a column by rising above it.

"But she could also change, you know?" Thunderlight shot a blast of wind to a target located in a large rock.

"I do" he answered.

"In fact, she's already begun changing when she decided to respect your decision on not telling anyone about Toothless"

"How do you know she did that?" asked Hiccup curiously.

"Well, you are here and not locked up in your house with seven keys on the door" I said simply, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, that's true" I smiled "And you're right, she can change" he added, focusing back on my argument "But still" he looked nervous. Again" I-I like another girl" the conversation had suddenly gotten more interesting.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief "Who could be better than the beautiful, determined, strong willed and amazing Astrid Hofferson?" I could see the finish line some miles ahead; I looked at him, trying to keep him occupied so I could win the race.

"There is one girl" he said with a tilt of his head.

"Who is she then?" he opened his mouth to say something, but it turned into a smirk. He had seen the finish line.

"Not gonna tell you! C'mon, bud" they rushed forward. Toothless flapped his wings with strength, blowing a gust of wind against us, and making us lose slightly our balance. I barely managed to escape a rock column when they had already reached the finish line

"Hey! That's not fair!" I complained, trying to sound angry, though I still wanted to know who did he like if it wasn't Astrid.

 **Don't forget to comment! I'll read you on Monday, guys!**

 **Ps: every person who comments will get a preview of the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

_You look at her so amazed_

 _I remember way back when_

 _You used to look at me that way_

 _-When It Was Me, Paula DeAnda._

"Where have you been all these years?!" he asked after we broke apart.

"Oh, you know, just…Wandering around" I said, avoiding that subject in particular "What did I miss?" I asked, and he looked at Toothless proudly.

"Well, after you…Escaped, many things have changed" I nodded.

"I know, I heard" he looked at me surprised "Hey, I may have not been here, but I never forgot about this place, you wouldn't think I wouldn't know what was going on, right?" I crossed my arms over my chest "So, is it true that Vikings and dragons aren't enemies anymore?" he nodded.

"Indeed. The dragons moved in to Berk, and every Berkian has a pet dragon now"

"That's amazing!" I said excited. Finally, I didn't have to worry about someone finding Thunderlight and killing him, or whatever. We could fly anywhere we liked!

"Y-yeah, it is" he said, smiling and looking at Toothless.

"Pretty impressive the gliding by the way" I said, nudging him with my elbow and making him scratch his neck nervously.

"It's-it's kind of a new thing; we need to improve it a little bit, though. Toothless' tail makes it hard for him to reach me…But I guess you already saw that" I nodded and approached the Night Fury.

"Missed me, bud?" I said, scratching his neck. He purred happily, but Thunderlight stood in front of me, blocking Toothless away while I gave him the best 'Are you kidding?' stare I could manage "Thunderlight, seriously?" he growled, and I sighed "Okay, come here" I rubbed his snout. Hiccup chuckled, and I looked at him apologetically "Sorry, he is really jealous" he shook his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it" he then looked over Thunderlight's head and approached him; I stopped stroking my pet and followed him, wondering what had called his attention and praying to the gods it wasn't what I thought it was.

His eyes went over to my dragon's tail, sadly confirming my suspicions, and his expression changed "What happened to him?" he asked, touching his prosthetic tail, and making me sigh; I really didn't want to tell him, knowing Hiccup, he would feel really guilty, but I had to.

"Half of his wing got burned when we saved you from the fire" I said, looking to the side to avoid eye contact. From the corner of my eye, I saw him rubbing my best friend's back; his face was full of guilt, obviously.

"Sorry about that, bud" Thunderlight purred softly, meaning that he had nothing to worry about.

"So" I started, trying to change the subject; my eyes went down to his artificial leg "Care to explain?" he lifted it up.

"Oh, this?" I nodded" I had an incident while flying with Toothless: I fell from 10 feet of height and he couldn't save all of me, I'm lucky I'm still alive" he shrugged it off, not making much of a deal about it, and approached the cliff, making a gesture for me to follow him, I did. He pulled out a book from underneath his armor and unfolded it on the ground; it was a map, a map all hand drawn by Hiccup.

Look, I've always known he is an amazing drawer, but this was far from amazing, it was, if I say so myself, perfect, and he had put the most of his efforts on it. I wonder how much time it took for him to make it.

He then took another piece of paper, made Toothless lick it, and he stuck it next to another paper; after that, he took a charcoal pencil from one of his suit's compartments and sharpened it with a knife.

"So, what should we name it?" he asked, looking at Toothless, who was scratching underneath his arm "Itchy Armpit it is" he wrote it down on the paper and I laughed, but then I remembered something:

"How are the others? Astrid, Fishlegs, your father?" he hadn't said anything about them when he told me what had changed. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes one brief second before turning back to the paper to continue drawing.

"Uh…Things are good, I guess" I looked at him suspiciously.

"You're not telling the truth, are you?" I knew him really well. I hadn't forgotten anything about him and his personality; I knew when he was lying, when he was telling the truth, when he was angry or even when he was sad.

"You know me too well" he said shaking his head, and making me smile "Okay, the thing is…" he was interrupted by a screech; we turned around to see a Nadder landing on the ground. Then, the rider, who happened to be a girl, hopped off.

"Afternoon, M'lady" I frowned. 'M'lady?' Since when?" Where have you been?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the map.

"Oh, winning races. What else?" she bragged, but stopped when she saw Thunderlight and me.

"Hiccup, who's this?" Hiccup turned around and looked at whom the girl was referring to.

"Oh; Astrid, Lexa; Lexa, Astrid" he said, focusing back on his job. Didn't he remember we had met before? She looked different, though, and I probably did, too, so maybe he thought she wouldn't recognize me.

The Astrid I remembered wore a grey t-shirt, with skull emblazoned shoulder pads and golden bands on her arms. She also wore a spiked skirt and a leather band on her forehead. This was a totally different Astrid. Then again, I was gone for 5 years, and a lot of things could change in that period of time.

"Hi!" I greeted, smiling. She looked at me intensely, as if she was trying to analyze every single part of me. I stood there, looking at the sides nervously.

She finally raised her index finger at me.

"You seem familiar"

"Yeah, well, we met before I died" I said, as if it was the most common thing in the world. She looked at me as if I was crazy, and then her glance stood over my dragon.

"You're a dragon trainer, too?" she asked surprised, and I nodded.

"Yes! This is Thunderlight" my dragon looked at her interested.

"Now I remember you!" Astrid said suddenly "You were the one who saved Toothless and Hiccup from the fire, right?" from the corner of my eye, I saw Hiccup stopping what he was doing for a moment, the side of his face I could see seemed guilty, but, soon, he continued drawing in the map as if nothing had happened.

"That's us!" I said, ignoring him; I would ask him about it later.

"Well, it's good to see you again. Just one question, though" I nodded "How come you are still alive?" that's the thousand dollars question.

"It's a really long story" I said, rubbing Thunderlight's neck, not wanting to explain it right now. She smiled understandingly and sat next to Hiccup; I stood there, and scurried backwards a little bit.

"Where have _you_ been?" she asked him.

"Avoiding my dad" he took a quick glance at Astrid before going back to drawing. I'm guessing that's what he was about to tell me.

"Oh, no" she adjusted her position "What happened now? "Hiccup did the same, and set the pencil aside.

"Oh, you're gonna…You're gonna love this" he touched her forearm, and I had to look away so as to hide what I felt "I wake up, the sun's shining" Astrid reached for the pencil as Hiccup handed it to her "Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world and I get" he stood up "'Son, we need to talk!'" he mimicked his father's voice. Astrid looked at him and began shaking her shoulders slightly, speaking in a nasally voice.

"Not now dad, I got a whole day of goofing off to get started" she giggled.

"Wait-wh-okay" Hiccup laughed and Astrid did the same, while I just giggled "First of all, I-I don't sound like that! Who-what is this character?" he chuckled, making hand gestures "And-and second, what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?" he looked at his shoulders. Astrid did it again and this time I _did_ laugh "Yeah, a-a truly flattering impersonation" Astrid and I giggled softly "Anyway" continued Hiccup "He goes… 'You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder'" he hit his chest softly at the end.

"Aw, thanks dad! I'm pretty impressed with myself, too!" said Astrid bouncing her shoulders, and making another set of hand gestures. They laughed and I smiled, still standing far away from them.

"When have I ever done that with my hands?" he complained, although he was laughing.

"You just did!" laughed Astrid.

"Okay, just" he sighed and leaned down next to Astrid, grabbing her arms, which were bouncing wildly "Just hold…Still" he said in a serious, not so serious, tone. She chuckled again "Very serious" they both made fake serious faces.

Jealousy hit me hard. I rolled my eyes, and Thunderlight noticed. He purred and nudged my hand really loudly; he was intelligent, I admit, but he could be noisy too. My jealousy would be noticed if he continued like that.

"I'm fine" I whispered to him, but he purred again.

"Hey" Astrid's voice startled me, and I looked at her" You're not joining us?" she moved aside to leave a space for me to sit. I stayed silent, until my dragon nudged me again.

"Huh…Yes, yes" I said quickly "Sorry, I got distracted" I sat down next to her and glanced at Hiccup who smiled at me, but I couldn't return it. I looked down to my shoulders, pretending I was getting rid of the grass on my pads.

I really needed to stop being so obvious about my crush on Hiccup.

 **Thanks for reading! Please take a few minutes to leave a comment, feedback is always appreciated!**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
